Unexperienced
by 2d2la
Summary: Tied by bonds, they were the best of friends...Circumstances arose, things became awkward and now they are seperated by confusion and denial......Another T/P
1. Revised Kiss Me

A/N:

O.K I decided to revise this chapter after seeing how badly it was written -hides- still isn't all that good but better, in my opinion, of what it was like before.

Heya people!! I'm back with another one, at the moment I might leave it as a one-shot but who knows? If enough of yous like it I might carry it on, if not? Oh well it was fun writing it. Plus I have to concentrate on finishing my other stories. I think I'm just digging myself a bigger hole by putting this up...Well anyway here it is people! I hope you like :-) It was originally a M rated story and totally made up of smut on request from my mother. But writing it made me feel really uncomfortable and so I toned it down to a T -Albeit an older one though- lol

Warning: Slight OOC-ness and a lot of smut but not too bad.

Disclaimer: O.K, O.K, O.K, you caught me red handed! I don't own Dragon Ball Z, my life's been a lie!

Unexperienced.

She stood in front of her mirror admiring her reflection of an emerald green dress that hung sluggishly to her body and dipped low into the valley of her breast but not so low that it was revealing. Turning to the side, she invoked the two splits running up to her thighs to splay open. A small smirk came to her face as she realized just how good it looked on her. A nice change from her usual attire of a t-shirt and sweats. Still, she felt a little uncomfortable wearing it though but Nick had said that it would be a formal outing and that she did have to wear a dress...So what could she do? Still she sure hoped none of her family would see her in it, hell she could hear all the jibes coming at her now and Bra's ecstatic expression as she thoroughly explained to anyone who would listen to her about how all her nagging at Pan had finally paid off. Cringing, she pushed the horrible scene out of her head.

"Hey Pan-Chan, where do you put the...Woah, damn looking pretty foxy there Panny! But awww you shouldn't have! You know I'm taken!"

Quickly she spun around to see a half-naked, dripping with water, towel wrapped around his middle, smirk on his face, Trunks, leaning against the frame of her door way.

Relaxing after realising who it was she replied in a smooth voice. "Still staking it out at my place, huh Mr Big CEO? You know sooner or later Kenzel is going to think to call here and you'll be back off to the office. Your secretary is not as dumb as you think!" She finished casually as she strapped on a heel. "And if you must know none of this is for you, I've got a sexy hot date! It'll be nice to have a good looking man around the place for a change..." Smirking she tried to shoo him out of the door. "Now get out of here, I need to get ready!"

"Pfft! Hot date my butt! Looks more like you're going to work the corner." The blue eyed man replied with a frown, not even budging at the vain attempts of his best-friend. "I don't think you should go out like that in public, I don't like it."



"Oh shut-up Trunks, since when did you become my over-protective father?!" She asked raising an eyebrow and giving up all attempts to get him out of her room. "Anyway I've seen your girls wear things worthy of a porn star, so you can't talk! Plus you said yourself that I looked ''foxy''!" She replied smugly, mimicking his voice while striking a sexy pose.

"Yeah but you look like you're planning to jump the poor guy. I almost feel sorry for him." He counted quickly ducking as he saw an oncoming fist aimed for his head.

"Oh whatever Trunks, I haven't even kissed a guy before. I wouldn't even know what to do if it came to t_hat_!" Annoyed, she dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand.

"WHAT!! You're never kissed anyone before? Pan you're 18 for crying out loud!" He yelled, shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah well I'm not like you who kisses every damn women that happens to fall into your arms!" She retorted, folding her arms across her chest and pushing her bust out in the process.

"But Panny, you haven't even kissed one! What's up with that? What are you going to do when Nick goes in for the kill tonight?" He asked puzzled as he sat down on the bed.

"Well I never felt the need to kiss anyone. They never made me feel...Oh I don't know, I just didn't want to O.K! But Nick, he's a different story, I might just consider it you know." She sheepishly replied.

"But Pan what are you going to do!? Nick's twenty-one, he ain't going to want a little peck on the cheek!"

"Don't be stupid you baka!" Rolling her eyes. "I'll kiss him on the lips!"

"Pan, he's twenty-one, TWENTY-ONE! The kiss that you're going to give him, the only way he'd get off on it was if he was eight!"

Pan looked at Trunks uncertainly through her lashes. "A kiss is a kiss, right?"

"No, I bet he's at least going to put some tongue in." He said, then muttered under his breath. "Hell I would!"

"Tongue?? TONGUE!! What the hell am I supposed to do with that!?" Pan asked genuinely curious and just a little bit freaked out.

"I don't know, you tell me." Trunks said looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Oh no Trunks, Oh no, oh no! Forget it, I'm not going! I'll just stay home." She rushed out, as panic weaved throughout her entire body. She knew this was a bad idea, why did she even accept the date? Quickly coming to a decision as she saw no answer to her problem without it resolving in her looking like an idiot, she rounded on Trunks. "Can you ring Nick and tell him that I'm sick?"



"Hell no, you ring him! He's your boyfriend, not mine!" Trunks jumped, backing away as he saw her bring out her puppy dog face. If he didn't get away now, she would have him twisted around her little pinky. Damn woman.

"I can't, he can always tell when I'm lying! Please, please Trunksy?" She begged, pouting her lips and puffing up her big eyes.

"No."

"Please!"

"NO."

"PLEASE!"

Slowly he felt his will crumble."Ah hurry-up then woman! Where's the damn phone and his number?" He asked impatiently as he held out his hand.

"Here you go, just press the redial!" Pan gloated triumphantly, once again she had been able to get Trunks to do what she wanted.

Trunks punched away at the phone annoyed and waited for it to be answered. He still couldn't believe that Pan hadn't been kissed before, it just didn't seem right. She was quite a pretty woman, not his type but surely there were a lot of men out there that wouldn't mind getting into her pants. Thinking this he had to smile, knowing that Pan would have decked anyone who even tried! That was probably why she hadn't been kissed, he mused. His gaze turned to Pan and he sat there staring at her as he waited for the phone to be answered. He was kind of glad that she wasn't going out. She looked way too good and he didn't like the mental picture he was getting of Nick as he goggled at her. Don't get him wrong, he didn't have a thing for Pan, she was like a sister to him and plus he had Moxy. But still, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of protectiveness over her. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the answer machine and instead of leaving a message, he hung up.

"Pan he ain't home, have you got his cell?" He asked her in a bored tone.

"No dammit!! He doesn't have one, it got ruined when we went to the beach last week." She groaned crestfallen. "Oh Dende, what am I going to do? He's probably on his way now!"

Trunks flopped back and lied down on Pan's bed, losing interest. He closed his eyes as he waited for her to think of something as she paced around in a frenzy. After five minutes she finally calmed down and sat next to him on the bed. Leaning on his chest, she poked him in the stomach so that his eyes shot open to meet her sly smile grinning back at him.

"Trunks?" She asked in a coy manner which immediately made him look up at her with suspicion. "You're a good kisser ain't you? So...you would be able to teach someone to kiss who wasn't um let's say? Not that good, now wouldn't you?"



At this statement he bolted up-right causing her to fall off the bed and land in a heap on the floor in the process. "Pan are you CRAZY! I have a girl-friend! You have a boy-friend!"

"Exactly!" She stated calmly, brushing out the creases in her dress as she stood back . "That's why I need you to do this for me! Because I HAVE a boy-friend and I DON'T know how to kiss him! Come on, stop being such a drama queen! It's not like it means anything, you're just helping me out as a friend. Think of it as a sparring lesson."

"Yeah sure a sparring lesson with our lips! I'm sure that would go down really well with Moxy!" He retorted sarcastically.

"Ah, she doesn't need to know! Gow it's not like we're having an affair or anything. I don't even like you that way. But I really want to be able to kiss Nick and who better to teach me then my best-friend who's been a pro at it for years!"

"Oh I don't know...Why don't you just get Nick to teach you? I'm sure he won't mind." He replied uncertainly. Somehow he just knew this would end badly.

"What are YOU crazy Trunks? You just finished telling me how stupid I'd look if I kissed him like this and now you're saying it's all right? Nah, I'm not buying that Trunks! Please oh PLEASE Trunks!"

"Ah..." Trunks contemplated as he tried to ignore the sad expression that was flitting across her face. Damn it, why could he never bare to see this woman upset? It just didn't make sense. "Ah, ah FINE!" He growled finally giving in. "But hurry up, if Moxy finds out about this..." He threatened as he pointed his finger at her.

" Yeah, yeah I know, oh thank you so much Twunksy-bunny-wunny!" Pan teased as she got up and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever and don't call me that. It's a kick to my ego!" He growled, knowing full well that, that was the only reason she done it. "Now go on and show me what you plan on doing to Nick. He'll probably go in for the kiss but it would be up to you to close the gap, so here goes."

Slowly he turned to face Pan and grabbed her around the shoulders, pulling her into him closer. He dipped his head low, his lips stopping just an inch away from Pan's and waited patiently for her to make the next move. His eyebrow quirked automatically in question as he wondered what she would do.

Pan eagerly closed the gap, smacking their lips and noses harshly together and then without wasting anytime, she forced her tongue into Trunks mouth, where it lay stiff as a surf-board.

Trunks yanked away quickly. "What the hell was that!" He yelled incredulously, looking absolutely disgusted. "Pan that has to be the most ugliest kiss that I've ever had! Hell, it has to be the ugliest kiss that anyone has ever had! It was just downright gross! What the hell did you do that with your tongue for?"

"Well you said that he'd use tongue, so I just thought that I had to do it!" She replied huffily, somewhat hurt at Trunks reaction to her kiss.



"Yeah well you work up to that! You don't just shove your tongue in there before our lips have even had a chance to get to know each other and then forget about it like it died!" Trunks yelled angrily as he wiped his mouth furiously on his sleeve. "Look Pan, just do what you feel like doing O.K? Better yet, do to me what you'd want Nick to do to you. Don't even worry about what you think is supposed to happen, just do what you feel is right." He sat back down on the bed exasperated. "And please Pan, no more of your freakish kisses. I don't think I'll be able to live through another one of those." Involuntarily he shuddered.

"Do to you what I'd want Nick to do to me..." San pondered as Trunks waited in fear, the water from his hair dripping down onto his body and slowly creeping through the crevices of his abs. "Hmm..." She wondered aloud as she scanned his form. "Oh I don't know Trunks, if I get too close to you, I'm going to get all wet!"

"Oh hurry-up Pan, this was your idea in the first place! And don't worry, I've almost dried out. Besides I won't do anything back to you, I'll just gage what you do to me. That way this whole thing will be over faster and you'll be able to stay dry." He replied in an uninterested tone.

Pan looked at Trunks, her expression hard. She noted how casually he took this like it didn't faze him at all that he was kissing her. He was taking it like it was just another mundane task that he was forced to do and couldn't care less how things turned out. Feeling annoyed that he would take her so lightly, she set her shoulders back and made up her mind that she would show him _exactly_ what she wanted done to her.

Slowly, she bunched her dress up in her hands and hitched it up high around her thighs as she sauntered over to Trunks. She watched as his gaze glanced down at her legs, flicked back up to her face and then drop back down to her legs again. Smiling, she climbed up onto Trunks, kneeling down into his lap. She felt his whole body stiffen as she grounded her groin against his, trying to get more comfortable as she wedged his waist between her legs.

"Ahh, ahh Panny? You're right, I don't think this is such a good idea." He gulped, his voice unsteady. He could feel every inch of her body crushed up against his and the way she was grinding against him should have been illegal. He was getting so hot right now that he was sure if she didn't stop this instant, the droplets of water on his body would turn to steam.

Pan looked up into Trunks eyes, brushing their noses in the process. Wiping a stray bang out of the way, she kissed him on his forehead in an innocent manner. But the gesture was destroyed as she gazed back at him with a sin full grin and mischief dancing in her eyes. "On the contrary Mr _Big_ CEO, I think this is a wonderful idea!" She supplied in a sultry voice.

Before he could protest, she pressed her lips against his and slowly started to mold them to her own. Keeping to what he said, Trunks didn't respond but instead stayed unmoving, using every bit of restraint that he knew of to stop Pan from turning him on. _I'm kissing my mum, ewwww I'm kissing Bra, I'm kissing Goten_! When that didn't work, he pulled out the ultimate weapon, screaming it over and over in his head. _I'm kissing my FATHER!!_

Pan could feel Trunks resistance and instead of discouraging her like Trunks had hoped, it egged her on even more. Somehow her hands found themselves up to Trunks head. Knotting her hands in his hair, she yanked him down into her, deepening the kiss as she sucked lightly on his lower lip, teasing him.



Suddenly Trunks ultimate weapon lost all its power. He could feel Pan's thudding heart, beating a scorching hole against his chest. He could feel her body pressed up hard against his, so that he was aware of every curve that was concealed underneath her horrible dress. But most importantly, he could feel her soft, luscious lips and tickling tongue against his mouth and it was driving him NUTS! Throwing all caution and any restraint that he might have had to the wind, he kissed her back. Desperately he smashed his lips to hers, trying vainly to devour her. His hands trailed down her back as he pushed her hard against him.

She felt a growing fire burst into life as she felt Trunks kiss her back. Needing and wanting him to do it, she parted her lips and traced the outline of Trunks mouth until she felt his tongue plunge deep inside of her.

His mind was clouded over, all rational thinking gone. He couldn't believe how Pan was making him feel. He knew he shouldn't be doing this and he definitely knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this but all that mattered at that moment was her. All that he was aware of was the way she was making him feel, the way her lips moved against his, the way she tasted, the way her hands trailed across his body feeling every inch of him, the feel of her body pressing down on him and of course, the way she smelled. That mind blowing scent that came off her in thick waves as she slowly became aroused.

She broke away from Trunks, her chest heaving as she came up for a much needed breath. Moaning as she felt his lips work magic on her throat, she was finally able to rasp out. "How'd I do?"

"I'd...give you a...three on...the...scale...of one to...ten." He managed to reply between kisses as he worked his way up her throat, across her chin, until finally landing back at her lips.

She pushed Trunks away from her, breaking his hold that he had on her lips. "Only a three? I'm sure I done a lot better than that!" She retorted, absently stroking Trunks Face with the pads of her thumbs as she cupped his head in her hands.

"Actually you didn't. You'd have to do a lot better than that Panny to get a 10 out of me!" He grated out, his smoldering gaze piercing deep down into Pan's soul.

She smirked back at him, rising to the unspoken challenge. She squeezed her legs tight around his waist and earned a groan for her efforts. Slowly she started to rub up against him with her hips as she showered him with kisses all over his torso. "Is this better?" She taunted as she sucked hard on the base of his neck. "Come on now." She whispered as she started to go higher.

Growling, he flipped her over, squashing her between him and the mattress. "It's the best!"

She gasped from shock which later turned to undeniable pleasure as she felt him stab hard against her inner thigh through the towel which was the only thing restricting him. "Trunks!" She moaned as she felt his lips ravish her neck line. "We better stop, we don't what that towel to accidentally come off now do we?" She groaned, trying to wriggle from beneath him even though she really, REALLY wanted to stay there.

He felt her buck against him as the words left her mouth. "I'd say that wouldn't be such a bad thing." He whispered harshly as he ripped the front off her dress apart with his teeth.



"Trunks..." She stammered softly as she felt his cool breath on her chest. "That dress cost me a fortune!" She growled, weakly trying to arrange her thoughts again so that she could find out why this was wrong.

"I'll buy you another one." He said eying her hungrily as he confirmed his assumptions of her not wearing a bra. Slowly he nudged at her breasts causing her to jolt and moan in pleasure. "Oh...ah...Trunks.."

As his cold wet mouth started to pull and suck at her breasts the realization of what was actually happening hit her full in the face. Finally she re-gathered all her thoughts and with one huge effort, she pushed him off of her. "I... think.. we should... stop." She managed to push out in between her ragged breathing. "I'm sure I'll be able to piece together what I should be able to do with Nick from here." She continued. "I don't think I need you to show me how to do THAT as well. But if I ever feel lost, I'll take you up on the offer Master!" She replied jokingly, trying to lighten the uncomfortable situation that she had unknowingly put them both in.

He immediately was brought back to his senses as he heard the mention of another man's name. What a total turn-off! "Haha yeah Panny, I think you can definitely get Nick to teach you THAT!" He replied as he stood up and loosened the towel from around his waist, trying hard to hide the last bit of evidence that only seconds ago he had been so close to taking this woman. Not at all liking what he had just said but thank full to Pan that she had made the situation into a joke to make it both easier for them, he pulled his gaze away from her tempting body.

"Well, thanks Trunks for teaching me how to kiss. I would have been lost without you." She replied embarrassedly as she recalled their last heated moments and gathered together he torn dress to cover herself up.

He dismissed the comment with a flick of his head. "Ah anytime." He replied as he walked out of her room. "Oh and you better find something else to wear before Nick gets here." He called over his shoulder, keeping his voice under control.

She sighed as she looked into the mirror and saw her tattered reflection. "Oh Dende, what have I gotten myself into?"

Well there you go folks! Just some more unnecessary smut! But oh well it was originally written for my mum and she wouldn't have it any other way! She was quite un-happy when I toned it down...lol But too bad! Hahahahaha, well happy T/P hunting people! I think I will leave it as a one-shot! Right now, I've just got a lot of stuff on my plate and so up-dates would be a little slow anyway. Oh and FurubaInyuahsaDBZ has finally finished her one-shot. It's called the "The Demon Plant" and is a T/P. Please give it a go and leave reviews for her! You don't know how happy that makes a person!


	2. Regrets

Chapter Two: Regrets.

A/N

O.K, O.K, O.K, I'M SORRY!! Like seriously it's been more pain to me then it has for you...I haven't been on the net in AGES!! I almost committed suicide from the withdrawal symptoms...No Fanfiction, no anime, no manga and no Tokio Hotel!! Now you have to admit that, that is the cruellest form of torture ever! So please don't hurt me for not up-dating sooner after all, I've already suffered enough haven't I??

Love all of you beautiful people who follow my stories...Heart ya heaps!!

This is for inukag.lover19 and hauka...I finally got the second chapter up hahaha.

Kai-Chan, Tamara-Raditz, InyuahsaDBZ.

Yes I'm still alive and I'm sorry for not replying but I had NO COMPUTER! CRIES! Definitely have one now so I should be able to keep in touch

Discalimer: I don't own it. (Did ya catch the hint of sarcasm in that one?!)

Pan had been standing in front of her mirror for what seemed to be like an eternity but in reality had only been three minutes. From the moment she had laid eyes on her rumpled state, all the consequences of her actions had come crushing down on her and a single tear escaped her eyes as she realised that she would never truly be able to erase the damage she had done. Right then she hated herself and wanted nothing more than to disappear from the world. She had lost herself in pride and arrogance when she overcame Trunks and relished the feeling of power she had had over him. She had become elated with the knowledge that she had won the battle between them and found it evilly pleasant that Trunks was unable to resist her. But know that she had returned to her senses, the guilt of her actions weighed down on her shoulders like that of Atlas holding up the earth and she found that she couldn't help but feel absolutely filthy and unholy.

"Pan, baby do you mind if I come in?"



His voice was filled with love and adoration and she shivered with guilt. "No Nick it's fine, I'm just finding something to wear." She choked out as a sob escaped her lips.

He walked in then and she watched his shadow, her head downcast. Not wanting to look him in the eyes in fear of what he might see there. He slowly made it to her side until he stopped just inches in front of her. "Pan, what's the matter?"

She felt his hand brush the tears from her cheek and she had to resist the urge to slap it away. "I hate dresses!" She screamed, ripping more of it as the words left her lips. "I don't look good in them and I absolutely feel uncomfortable!" She stormed, her words laced with anger to hide the guilt that she was feeling.

She cringed as she felt his arms envelope her in a hug and listened to his comforting words that only made her feel more horrible. "Pan I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to wear a dress when I knew that you hated them. It's just that you're so beautiful and I wanted you to stop hiding it for once and let me show you off to the world." His lips gently kissed her on the forehead. "Let's just forget about it O.K? We'll just skip and we can always get take out. Hey we could even go to that favourite restaurant of yours, what do you say?"

She looked deeply into his eyes, a refusal ready to slip out but at the tenderness she saw, she found that she couldn't. "I think that'll be just what I need." She tiptoed and brushed her lips lightly across his and then pushed more forcefully, demanding to be kissed. She felt him hesitate, his body stiffen in surprise. But it wasn't for long because shortly after he was kissing her back eagerly, pulling her down into what was supposed to be a world full of passion.

"Woah, I've never been more glad of you being upset! Remind me to thank whoever or whatever made you like this." A smirk peeking on his face as he met her lips again.

oo0000oo

He was lost in his thoughts. No matter what he tried to do, she wouldn't leave him alone. He could see her everywhere, everything from the emerald green silk sheets, to the coal black leather sofas reminded him of _her_ and slowly but surely it was driving him crazy!

"Hey baby!" Called out a sweet voice that was dropping in pitch as it became more sultry.

He cocked his head to the side and saw Moxy slinking towards him in nothing but a loose shift. She got closer and closer until she grabbed the hem of her petticoat and lifted it to her thighs, jumping into his lap so that she could straddle him. "I've missed you."

Trunks stared down at the girl and moaned. He was having a very trying battle with his conscience and she just had to spoil it by doing the exact same thing that Pan had done to start this turmoil inside of him. Though, he had to admit that she didn't do it anywhere near as good as Pan.

"And by the sound of that moan, looks like you've missed me too." She laughed as she captured his lips in a fleeting kiss. "But before we play, I need to know where you've been Mr!"

He shivered at the touch of her lips but not for the same reasons that he used to. "I've been visiting... Panny."

He felt a cool breeze brush over him as she lent away from his embrace. "Should I be worried?" She asked and he couldn't help but see the worry and hurt in her face. "Despite her trying to hide the fact underneath all those baggy clothes, she is actually a really beautiful woman and I know you don't see her that way but Trunks, I need to know if you will ever see her that way?" He could feel her eyes boring into him with sadness and finally he came to a decision. After all he had told this woman he loved her and he did. They had been together for two years and he wasn't about to let one heated moment where he couldn't control his hormones with his best-friend, break them apart. It's not like Pan wanted him anyway. For one thing, she had plainly told him that she wanted _Nick_ to be the _one_ and then hadn't even worried when he had got up to leave. It was to her, exactly like what she had meant it to be. Nothing more than a sparring session and a learning curve. She didn't in the slightest feel for him in that way and he needed to snap out of it because he definitely shouldn't be feeling for her. So with that reasoning in mind, he confirmed that it was nothing but lust and returned his mind back to the present time.

"Don't worry baby, you're the only one I have eyes for." He whispered in a serious tone, lifting her into his arms and carrying her off to his room to work off a lot of sexual tension and to prove to her, more importantly himself, just how much he loved this woman.

oo0000oo

"I had a really good time Panny." He whispered to her as he gripped her hand and walked her back to her apartment.

"Me too." She blatantly lied through her teeth. To tell the truth, it had been torture to see the way he looked at her with such adoration as if she was deserving of it. When in reality, she was nothing more than a common whore, who had almost had sex with her best-friend and if it wasn't for the reason that Nick was coming over to get her, she would have done him there and then. That being a fact, because she was barely able to stop herself from doing it even when she knew how wrong it was.

"We're here." He whispered as he brought her back from her thoughts and turned her to face him. "Pan, I know we've only been going out for five months and three days." She raised an eyebrow at this, he knew the exact time right down to the day? This was a first! "And I know that you're a little shy of physical contact but I can't help what I feel. I love you Pan!" He caressed her cheek and pecked her on the nose. "I really do and even though you may not know it, that kiss blew me away and was better than anything I could have imagined!" Well at least that little escapade with Trunks done some good... "So I would really like it if we could do this more often, I'm not asking for much. Just the odd kiss every now and then." He smirked at her. "Preferably now." His eyes alive with amusement as he looked down at her. "So what do you say? Do you want to do this more often?" He asked as her pulled her down into another smouldering kiss. "Cause I definitely don't want it to stop."

"Mmmmmmm." She mumbled against his lips. She couldn't deny it, he was a wonderful kisser. Just that he wasn't THE kisser, not the one that made her bones melt and wobble like jelly. "Yeah, I would."

She looked up in time just to see the look of sheer happiness cross his features before it was replaced by a small smile. "Well I'll see you later beautiful!" And with that, he gave her one last kiss before he walked away.

"Dammit Trunks! Everything is in such a mess! I can't ignore this anymore, I need to talk to you!"

oo0000oo

The phone rang interrupting Trunks and Moxy and causing them to both moan. "Just leave it." He growled as he continued to thrust inside her.

"No." She moaned, pushing on his shoulders with her hands. "It could be important." She reached over and tried to pick up the phone but was stopped short by his restraining hand.

"Leave it!" He growled.

"No Trunks, don't worry I'll still be here." She smirked at the clear expression of frustration and agitation on his face.

Finally he rolled off her and answered the phone. "WHAT!?"

"_**Oh umm Trunks this is Pan, sorry are you busy?"**_

His body stiffened at the sound of her voice and he guiltily looked at the naked woman lounging next to him on the bed before he berated himself. He shouldn't be feeling guilty for sleeping with Moxy when she was his missus and when Pan clearly had no feelings for him other then friendship. But still no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he did feel guilty! Actually, he felt like the lowest scum on the planet.

"Oh nah it's fine, what's up?"



"_**Oh it's about what happened today. I know I shouldn't have-"**_

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted her before she could finish the sentence. "I know, it meant nothing right? It was just the moment and you got caught up in it. You're ringing to say sorry but don't worry Panny, I know you never meant any of it and that's O.K with me. You're still my bestest girl."

"_**But Trunks I wanted to-"**_

"No Panny, it's fine you don't have to worry about it. I'm cool with it, so don't say sorry O.K!"

"_**O.K, I guess I'll see you later."**_

"Yeah, bye Panny." And with that he hung up the phone, trying to control his shaking hand.

"What was that all about?" He got up off the bed, the floor creaking underneath his feet.

"Nothing, we just had a fight today, that's all and she was just ringing up to say sorry." He replied as he walked out of the room.

Moxy sat looking at the door that he had just walked out and frowned. She couldn't help but think that he wasn't telling her everything and whatever it was it would have a big impact on him. With a shiver, she realised that it would also have a big impact on her as well and something told her that she wasn't going to like it.

oo0000oo

She stared dumbly at the phone that was hanging limply from her hands. He had told her that it meant nothing and that it didn't bother him and clearly he didn't want it to bother her. But that was the thing, it DID bother her and she was finding it very hard to keep his glowing, blue eyes out of her head. She had rang him with all the intent of telling him exactly how much it affected her. But not now, not ever! She would never tell him how she really felt, she didn't even really know how she felt about him. But she definitely knew that his touch made her do flips inside just thinking about it. But after that conversation, she knew she would just leave it and let him continue on with Moxy, while she continued on with Nick. She was perfectly happy with Nick before so there was absolutely no reason why she couldn't be now...right?

A/N: Yes I know the chapter is really short but you have absolutely NO IDEA how hard it was to write that chapter! Seriously, I feel physically drained! It was soo freakin hard! I have trouble understanding my own damn feelings so I was totally out of my depth when I was trying to portray the inner struggling of T/P. I hope I didn't do too awfully but...what can I say? I only can get better with practice right?! Let's hope that's the case.

R&R!!

But it doesn't matter if you don't! Gosh, you just reading to the end is a feat in its self! :-) lol

P.S

Also from now on I'll try to keep my stories updated regularly. Not making any promises after all, you all know how bad I am and plus right now I'm supposed to be studying for a maths and english exam...CRINGE!


	3. Laid Off

A/N:

_A/N:_

_Hello People!! So sorry for the late up-date, you see there was this old lady that asked me to help retrieve her cat from an impossibly high mountain and then there was this ever so adorable duckling that was crying after loosing it's mother...You get the idea, alot of things came up, what can I say?!_

_Also a BIG thankyou to all those who read my story and a speial thankyou to those who review! Gosh I love you guys!!_

_Also, grammar may bee a little off! I haven't edited it ye, I will get around to it though….somewhere in the possible future._

_**Disclaimer: Do you really have to force me to say it?! Well to bad, because it only makes me depressed…..And even though I know it's not good to escape reality too much –Although in my opinion, I don't mind at all- Please, just leave me in my fantasy just a little bit longer….**_

Chapter Three.

Laid Off.

Walking stiffly out of her apartment, Pan slammed the door and hurried along the path, while she was trying to latch on a shoe. She was late again, DAMMIT!! Why couldn't she ever be early? This was the fifth time in the last month and she knew that if this carried on, she wouldn't have a job to go to! Swiftly weaving through people, she pounded down the street, gaining astonished looks as she kept pace easily with the passing cars. Ignoring them, she hurried on. After all, she didn't have any time to be discrete.

"Pan, where the hell have you been?! Benson's in there blowing his head off! You better hurry-up, you've been keeping the whole meeting waiting for over a half an hour and he isn't too happy!"

She greeted the small blonde with a nod of her head as she tried unsuccessfully to calm her breathing and tidy her wind blown hair. Gosh, why did she ever stop training? She felt like she was ready to die and all she had down was an hour sprint! If only Vegeta could see her now….

"Oh here she is." Her boss greeted her with an over sweetened smile. This wasn't good.

Quickly, she was ushered to her seat and given her note pad and pen, ready for the meeting to commence.

"Now that we're all here." At this he paused and stared pointedly at Pan. "We'll get this party on the road."

"First matter to discuss is that of the new products that are going to the market in a few days. Cindy, how is the advertising going.?"

Taking her cue, the busty brunette sprung to her feet and pulled out a few folders. "Very well sir, already we have the banners designed and tonight the commercial will be airing. Here I have-"

"Yes, yes, very good." Mr Benson said impatiently as her cut her off. "Now what about you David? How are the profits going?"

"Not too good sir. Comparing to last years figures, this month we've been down by a hundred thousand. Though, that could be a result of the new company that was launched just a few weeks ago. I hear they are progressing really well and that the majority of the population has taken quite happily to their weekly promotions and considerably cheaper prices."

"Dammit!" Benson yelled as he slammed his fist to the table. "That's all we need!"

Pan silently wrote down her notes for the meeting as she waited for it to be her turn. How she was going to get out of this situation, she didn't have a clue.

"Alright, Miss Son, what have you got for me? And you better hope for your sake that it is something good."

Rising out of her chair she faced him square on and let the words flow out of her mouth as calmly as she could. "Well I made the proposal to the Simmet's company about the merger but was declined on the account that Strafen's had already bought them out. I also arranged a meeting to see Mr Collists but missed him as he had an emergency flight out of the country seeing as his son was killed in a car accident over in England. Besides this, I have nothing else to report sir." Sitting back down composed, she waited silently for the onslaught that she knew was coming.

"What about the Brief's support for the new campaign that you were supposed to secure? You were to have an answer about that by last week." He growled menacingly as he stared down at her.

"Sir, the proposal was refused as they are already busy with releasing their own products. Their office is pretty must in a frenzy, as they're trying to meet their deadline. Mr Brief's sends his sincerest apologies." This wasn't exactly true. Actually, it wasn't true at all. Seeing as she hadn't even asked Trunks about the proposal. For one thing, she didn't want him helping her with her own job and for another, she hadn't even seen him since their little 'run in'; that was two months ago. Somehow, she didn't think he was all up to talking to her.

"I thought I told you, you weren't to take no for an answer." Her boss replied curtly back to her.

"I was in no position to force him into an agreement. In case you haven't noticed, Mr Briefs happens to be the CEO of Capsule Corps, one of the most powerful men in all of Japan. When he says no, it means no…. sir." She had done it again, why could she never stop her mouth from going off like that? Stopping herself before she could put her foot into it any further, she sat down and continued on with her notes.

"Well I guess there is no point in keeping this information back from everyone." He sighed, collapsing into his chair. "Micfortosh sales are declining. I was hoping that with the support of Mr Briefs that we would be able to get everything up and going but by the looks of how the profits are rapidly reducing, I'm going to have to start letting people go."

At this announcement, the whole attendance gasped before continuing into hushed murmurs.

Holding up his hand to silence everyone, he continued. "Don't worry nothing is decided yet, I'm hoping that with the launch of the new product our sales will go up. However if they do not, keep in mind that I will be forced to do exactly what I've just said. Dismissed."

Quietly everybody started to move single-file out of the room. Pan had just finished packing up her things when she was called back.

"Pan, considering your attitude and performance of late, I'm afraid that I will have to let you go." Benson apologetically told her, all anger having left his voice. "The company is in more trouble then I let on and to tell you the truth, it has been two months since you last secured a deal and on top of that, you have been late. What's wrong? You used to be one of my top employees."

Silently she took in this information. Well there you go, she knew it was coming. "That's fine sir, it's been a pleasure working with you." With that, she turned away without answering any of his questions and walked swiftly out of the door before he could stop her.

oo0000oo

Ten minutes later she arrived home, settling down on her balcony after flying from the office. She'd be screwed if she had to walk back home again. Flopping down on her couch, she turned on her answer phone and waited for the messages to play.

"**Hey Panny, just mum checking to see how you are. Oh and before I forget your Grandma has put a dinner on and she said it'll be your head if you miss this one too. Love you! Oh seriously, don't be late!" ****Groaning, she waited for the next one to play.**

"**It's Jeff, I'm soo soo sorry that you got fired! Hmmmm but you must have seen it coming huh? I always knew that I was the best person for the job and that as soon as Benson realised that, he'd fire you and promote me. But like I said, I really am sorry and just so I don't want any hard feelings coming between us, I'll keep you updated on how good I'm doing. Bye!"**

"**Hey beautiful! Just calling to say I'll pick you up at six, I know you said at eight but well I……..miss you. So you'll just have to put up with me for an extra two hours.!" **

With Nick's message the machine turned off and Pan was left wondering on the couch about what she should do. More like what was she going to do! Without a job, how the hell was she going to make rent! Hell the hell was she going to pay for anything! Dende, couldn't he cut her just a little slack?!

Lost in her own world, she didn't even hear Nick come in and didn't notice until his arms wrapped around her from behind as he lent over the sofa. "Hey."

Turning her head to the side, she gave him a dazzling smile. "Hey."

"Pan what's wrong?" He asked seriously, the playful manner leaving his being.

"What do you mean?" Gently she pulled out of his embrace and turned fully around so that she was now facing him head-on, the smile still in place on her features.

"Don't give me that." He said annoyed as he walked around the couch, coming to sit down next to her and snatching her up so that she was now sitting on his lap. "Just tell me, I won't let you go other wise." To emphasise, he crushed her to his chest.

Laughing, she finally yields. "How is it that you can always tell when something is wrong? Then get me to smile again and then finally tell you everything?"

"It's a gift." Smirking, he kissed her on the forehead. "So what's going on."

"I lost my job."

"And?"

"I won't be able to make the rent."

"Hmmmm."

"I won't be able to pay power."

"Yeah."

"Or water."

"Kay"

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked annoyed after only receiving monosyllabic responses in between kisses.

Moving his lips away from her neck, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Of course. What you're telling me is that you got fired, now are flat broke and won't be able to make any of your payments concerning your apartment, power etc Also you're probably going to go crazy from not being able to buy your daily dose of chocolate. Am I right?"

"Exactly! So why aren't you worried?"

"Because I don't see the problem."

"What do you mean you don't see the problem! I'm going to be homeless, HO-ME-LESS for crying out loud and that doesn't affect you at all?" Angrily, she jumped off of him.

"So," He spoke casually, catching her arm before she could dash away in a fury. "Move in with me."

Stopping dead in her tracks she turned around to face him. "What?!"

"Move in with me."

"Are you serious?" Searching his face, she tried to find any hint of sarcasm or sign that might give him away.

"Well I ain't joking."

"But, but, but-"

Stopping her before she could become even less articulate by placing his finger on her lips, he regarded her coolly. "Well the way I see it, it would be the best thing. Pretty soon you won't be able to pay for phone calls to see me or petrol." He laughed.

"But Nick, I can't move in with you!" Incredulously, she shook her head.

"And why not?"

"Because I just can't, that's why!"

Sighing, he pulled her closer until their noses were touching and looked deep into her eyes. "It's either me or your parents. Anyway what's so wrong with living with me, at least I live in the city where you'll be able to look for another job."

Biting her lip she considered what he was saying to her. It made perfect sense that she should live with him, so what was holding her back? Suddenly an image of a mischief, lavender haired man entered her mind. This so wasn't right.

"Well apart from the fact that you ARE a man and so most likely your house would be an absolute pig sty..."

"Hey, hey hey missy who cleans up this excuse for an apartment huh?" At that she had to laugh, it was true that when ever he came over, the first thing he'd do after he had messed around with her for a bit was to go and clean up her apartment. It wasn't like it was dirty or anything, more like disorganised organisation but some how he didn't see it her way and well she'd have to say that he was just a clean freak.

Pulling her down on top of him as he laid down on the couch, he stroked her hair. "So if that's the best excuse you've got, I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to kidnap you."

"Oh and what if I happen to run." Grinning she played along.

"Well I'd just have to chase you, there's no way I'd let you get away from me."

"Ohhhh sounds like a stalker, should I be worried?"

"About a wolf of a man like me? Never." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He could always get her like that.

"Hmmmm sounds like you've got yourself a prisoner."

Smirking as he caught her in a fervent kiss, he replied smoothly. "Well my baby, welcome to hell!"

oo0000oo

"Trunks, where the hell are you?!" Bulma screamed through the phone causing her sons ears to ring and his body to cringe.

"I'm just on my way mum, I had a couple business-"

"Oh don't give me that crap, I was at the office all day and I didn't see a wink of you. Now I'm telling you mister that you better be at that dinner tonight."

"Yeah, don't worry I'm just leaving now."

"Oh yeah and by the way could you pick up Pan as well? The last time she ditched on one of Chi's dinners I had to listen to her moaning for three days! I don't even care if you have to drag her but don't you even think of showing up without her!" With that last final screech, she hung up before he could protest.

"You know Trunks, no matter how long I've known your mother, she always scares the hell out of me!" Moxy replied after witnessing yet another one of his, mother and son episodes.

"Yeah she has that effect on most people." He laughed as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the door. "Well brace yourself Mox because you're going to be meeting ChiChi tonight and let me tell you, that is one scary woman."

oo0000oo

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Nick asked as he came out of the bathroom, drying his hair since he had just finished a shower. "I was thinking about just ordering take-out and hiring out some movies, what do you say?"

"Mmmmmm, sounds like a plan too me...Oh shoot! I forgot! Dammit, I was supposed to have dinner with my Gradma tonight." Pan yelled as she went barelling into her room, looking for something to wear.

Following behind her, Nick sat down on the bed. "Oh well I guess I'll go home then or do you want me to wait for you?"

"Are you crazy? I'm taking you with me! There's no way in hell I'm going to face my Grandma on my own, not when I'm going to be late." Quickly, she tugged a clean, black shirt over her head. Followed swiftly by a pair of faded jeans finding their way up to her hips.

"Hmm, Grandma huh?"

"You have no idea… How do I look?" Exasperated, she whisked her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Mmmmmmmmm...Like you want me." Throwing a pillow at his grinning face, she stalked over to him and pushed him forcefully on his shoulders. Making him lie flat on his back and stare up at her figure looming above him. Pecking him chastely on the lips, she stood back up.

"You wish!" Offering her hand to him, she pulled him to a stand and turned around ready to leave.

"Trunks!" Surprised, she could do nothing but stare at him.

Gathering her thoughts she asked the obvious question. "What are you doing here?"

Sizing up Nick, her turned back to face her. "Well you know my mother, she sent me over to make sure you weren't going to ditch ChiChi's dinner."

Groaning she shook her head. "Damn woman, I should have known. Ah anyway Trunks, this is Nick. Nick, Trunks."

"Hey Nick, nice to finally meet you. Sorry mate, but your date ends here. I'm going to have to steal Pan from you." Without caution, he removed Pans hand that was currently holding Nicks and yanked her to his side. "Sorry to be a buzz killer but there's no way I'm going to that dinner without her.

"Wait." Nick yelled, snatching Pan's hand back. "I'm coming too, so you don't have to worry. I can make sure she gets there."

"What." Trunks asked stupidly, looking back from Pan then to Nick. "It's a FAMILY dinner, why the hell is he coming." He said none too nicely, flicking his head in the general direction of the "he".

"Well , why the hell is she coming?" Pan retorted as said person, walked up behind Trunks. "As far as I know, you two aren't married yet or did that change during the oh, I don't know...Two months that you've been avoiding me?" Forcing her way past Trunks, she dragged Nick behind her. Leaving Trunks with no opportunity to reply.

"Is it okay that we leave like this?" Nick asked as he felt the pulsating rage rolling of his "little angel recently turned demon."

"Ofcourse it's okay, after all we're going to be seeing him at the damn dinner anyway."

"No, I just meant that unless you plan on flying, you better let me turn around and get my keys." Smirking, he waited for realization to hit.

Stoppimg Pan considered just how temping that offer sounded, sure Nick didn't know about her heritage but venting off some steam didn't seem like such a bad idea...However, common sense over-ruled. "Fine, go and get them, I'll be waiting in the car-park."

O.K, I know it was short...But I thought that I better up-date or it might never come! –Sigh- Sometimes I'm just too lost even for myself...


	4. Dinner Anyone?

A/N: Hey guys heres the next chappy, late yes I know....Anyway really sorry and thank yous so much for reading and reviewing!!

Oh and I really have shotty writing, forgive me. I will get around to editting it but I'm afraid if I waited for myself to do that, that this chap would never be put up!!

Also anyone know of a good fic?! I'm in desperate need of one and am about to pull out my hair from searching for four hours and just bringing up duds! Seriously, it could be about anything, Card Captors, Naruto, Vampire Knights, Gravitation, Tenjou Tenge, Basilisk, Skip Beat, D-Gray Man, Bleach, Death Note, Nana, Junjou Romatica, Gakuen Alice, One Piece Rosario + Vampire, Loveless, Kekkaishi.....Whatever!!! I just need a really good one!!

Disclaimer:

Trailing her tongue down into his navel, she started to lick lightly. "Come on Vegeta, say it!"

"Woman!" He growled as her tongue made a tantilizing path down from his navel, over his abdomen and down, down until she stopped teasingly above him.

"Say it!" She moaned as she gripped his firm cheeks in her hands, forcing him closer but not enough to close the distance.

Groaning as he felt her heaving breath on him and fisting his hands in her hair, he smirked down at her. " As if, I'll never be yours."

On with the story.....Here you go liveforeDBZ!!

"Trunks what was that about?" She asked as she watched the retreating form of Nick disappear down the corridor.

"Nothing, it was nothing O.K!" Angrily, he pushed past her and followed after the the mans retreating form that had just left.

"Trunks!" Ignoring her, he carried on. "Dammit Trunks, just stop a minute!" Clutching his sleeve, she yanked him towards her.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Pan but storming after her boyfriend and acting a jerk isn't going to fix it!" Glaring, she dared him to move.

"Nothings happened alright! Now let go, we're going to be late."

"Nothing's happened huh? Then why the hell are you always at home or at work when you were always ditching to go somewhere with Pan?! Don't get me wrong, I like it but it would be a lot better if you were actually functioning properly! You need to fix this Trunks, whatever happened it's not worth it! Just swallow your damn pride for once and say sorry 'cos I'm getting really sick of you and your damn mood swings!"

Looking down at the woman in front of him he sighed. "Look, it's not that easy-"

"Not that easy? For crying out loud, it's not like you slept with the damn woman, how hard can it be?" Wincing, he turned away.

Gripping his chin, she forced his face to meet hers and smiled. "Come on Trunks, I know you miss her. She's your best-est girl remember? So how couldn't you?"

"No I don't."

"Oh stop being an idiot! I'm not Goten so there's no way I'd believe that! Plus this is the most energy you've shown in ages!! I for one haven't been able to get a rise out of you in any sense and to tell you the truth I'm sick of it! Sex on batteries can only get me so far!" Smirking she lent forward and whispered sweetly in his ear. "So go make up with her big shot, I want my sex life back."

Nipping him on the ear, she stepped away and grabbed his hand, taking the lead. "Now hurry up, we're going to be late!"

----------------000000000--------------

Growling, she kicked her shoes off and went to yank the door open when a hand stopped her. "Pan, calm down." He whispered from behind.

"I am calm, now let go dammit!"

Glutching her hand more tightly before she could wrench it away, he molded the front of his body to her back and whispered huskily. "Listen to me Pan, calm down. He isn't worth being this angry over." After awhile when he felt her struggling die, he let go of her hand and enveloped his arms around her, crushing his body to hers even more. "You don't want to ruin this dinner with your family and from what I heard about your grandma I know you really don't want to do this."

Sighing, she lent back into him. "He just got me so angry, you know..? I haven't seen him for two months and the first thing he does is to start flinging off at you!"

Smirking, he trailed a line of kisses down her exposed neck. "Mmmmmm, nice to know you care about me so much."

"Oh shut up!" She scolded, her mouth starting to quirk at the corners.

Snaking his tongue out, he licked his way back up to her ear where he started to suck softly. "Hmmm, you know I don't like seeing you like this. If you don't smile soon, I'll feel obligated to make you feel......... happy." Upon the last word leaving his mouth, he cupped her breasts and squeezed them lightly to get his pointt across.

Letting out a small moan, she turned on her tip-toes to kiss him on the nose. "Oh, I might just take you up on that offer but not right now. In case I forgot to tell you, my father is on the otherside of that door."

Smirking, he crushed her lips to his. "I'll take my chances."

--------------------000000000000-------------------

Feeling Pan's ki spike a little too closely next to Nick's, he jumped out of the car.

"At least wait for me!" Running after him, she smacked into his back when he came to an abrupt stop. Today really wasn't her day. Rubbing a sore nose, she glared offended at the man before she hit him angrily, "Baka" she murmured lightly before stepping out from behind him and coming face to face with a very flushed and rumpled Pan standing next to Nick. Who had a look on his face resembling everything of a man who had just stolen the jack pot. "Oh."

"

Well since we're all here, might as well go in together." Smiling, Nick linked his fingers with Pan's and winked at the two infront of him. "Shall we?"

His knock was soon answered by a middle-aged woman gripping a rather dented frying pan and looking like at any moment she was about to let all hell break loose. "I swear Goten this is the – oh I'm sorry." Slowly she lowered the frying pan as she looked at the unfamiliar face infront of her.

Pushing her way past Nick, Pan gripped the woman in a bear hug. "Hey grandma, bet you thought I wouldn't make it?"

"Oh Pan, I'm so glad you're here!" Forgetting about the other guests at the door, she stood back admiringly. "Hmmm, your mum was right. You've really started to fill out, not so much the little girl you were." Tapping he chin approvingly. "No sirree."

"Grandma!"

"Yes, yes, I know! Well anyway, tell me about the job. I've heard you're really something over there, that's my Panny! Always knew you'd make something of yourself!" Beaming proudly, she lead them to the dining area.

"Yes well about that-

"Oh and you really need to take me to see your apartment. I've never seen it and it's been two years! You promised you know."

"Well Grandma you see-

"But that can wait for later, when everyone's eating. So what are you waiting for, sit down."

"Um Grandma-

"No Pan, later!" Shaking her head, she brisked off back to the kitchen.

Slumping her shoulders after watching her Grandmother leave, she turned to the table to find a seat to sit in and found...............none. Nick, Trunks and Moxy had successfully filled the last remaining seatings and she found herself at quite a deliemma until Nick patted his knee lightly.

Raising her eyebrow, she gaped at him. "You don't mean..........."

"Well we can't leave you standing now can we." Smiling, he patted his leg once more.

Looking at her family nervously, she stayed rooted in place. "No umm Nick, I think I'll just stand-

"No it's fine, go ahead Panny."

Swishing around, Trunks' smug face came into view from across the table. "What?!" She squeaked a little too high pitched.

"Well there aren't any seats left. Probably because Nick wasn't invited and Chi didn't know she had to cater for one more person but hey, I'm just guessing."

Spluttering, she couldn't manage much more beyond a struggled "But, but-

"Oh so now we're shy? You didn't seem that way on the doorstep not so long ago, wouldn't you say Moxy?" Nonchalantly, he looked down at the redhead beside him.

"Trunks, stop being a dick." She whispered back harshly as she plastered on a fake smile for all the people who were now looking at the four with interest.

Ignoring her, he carried on. "So Pan what are you waiting for, go ahead! I'm sure he won't bite you, well not when everyone's looking that is."

Ki raising, she dropped down on Nick's lap and glared at the man across from her. "Yes I'm sure he wouldn't but then he can't guarantee that if some peeping Trunks, oh I mean Tom happens to be watching from some frickin bush!"

Laughing nervously in an attempt to try and break the tense atmosphere, Krillin spoke up. "So Panny, you going to tell us who the guy is?"

When she didn't respond but continued her battle of locked gazes with Trunks, Nick spoke up himself. "Nick Higurashi, nice to meet you."

At this Bulma shot her head up and looked at him. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Strafen Higurashi of the construction company now would you?"

"Yes, actually he is my father."

Delighted, she clapped her hands together. "Oh this is too good, I was telling Trunks that it was about time he moved out of his stupid apartment and built a home closer to Capsule Corps. I was going to go over to your company on Monday and ask if they could do something for me but if you're here..........."

"And I was telling you that I didn't want a stupid house!" Trunks growled, breaking his battle with Pan to interrupt his mother. Where she promptly threw a knife that hit him in the forehead.

Nick smiled apologetically at Bulma when she turned back to him and sighed. "I'm sorry Ms Briefs but I don't have anything to do with the company."

"Come again?"

"Well I don't have anything to do with the company or my father, period. I'm sorry you will have to go over on Monday."

"Oh." Bulma voiced as she deflated visibly. "That's fine but if you don't mind me asking, why don't you have anything to do with your father?"

"I told him that I didn't want to take over the company after him and so he threatened me saying that he'd disown and never recognise me as living again if I didn't. So I told him to go ahead and left, we haven't spoken since. I'm sure you've heard about the 'terrible incident' in which Strafen's son died."

"Oh my gosh! You mean to say that you're the son that died?" Bra interrupted, getting caught in the story.

Smirking at her, he replied. "Yeah I am."

"Wow Panny, I like him already!" Winking at Pan, she turned back to Nick with a flirtatious grin.

"So what do you do now?" Gohan asked curiously, finally entering the conversation.

This time Pan answered. "He's a photographer and a novelist."

"Novelist?" Marron butted in.

"Yeah he mainly works on woman romances though I haven't read any of them, he at least reckons they're good."

Soaking in the information Marron turned back to Nick. 'So Nick, what are some of your book's titles?"

"Well.... my latest one out is called 'The Clouding Darkness'."

"Hmmmm haven't heard of it, the only one I've heard of was written by J.. Brilliant author though." Videl commented entering the conversation.

"Yeah," Moxy sighed, "His books are awesome, I have every one of them. The whole dark themes of vampires and the creatures of the night is just sinfully sexy, what I wouldn't give to meet him. Shame that he doesn't give any information out about himself"

Twisting her head back, Pan faced Nick with a confused look. "But ain't that J. your pen name?"

"WHAT!" Bra practically squeeled getting raised eyebrows sent her direction. "Oh come on, even I read."

Chuckling nervously and just a little embarrassed, he muttered a quiet "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh this is so unfair, Pan please give him to me! You don't-

"What about the photography?" Videl intervened before Bra could get any further.

"Well I love doing scenic but I work more with models, the money's just better."

At this moment ChiChi entered bringing the last dish. "Well hopefully that will be enough even to satisfy you men." Plumping down softly at the head of the table, she narrowed in on Nick. "So from what I heard from the kitchen you and Pan are getting along pretty well. You look like a good enough guy but I hope you're not messing with her carreer." Skeptically, she raised an eyebrow.

Before Nick could reply, Pan over-rode him. "Well Grandma, about that. I don't have a job anymore."

"WHAT!" She winced as nearly the whole table screamed at her. Well this was going perfectly.

"I got laid off."

"What do you mean laid off." Videl asked concerened.

"Well the company's doing really bad and they can't afford to pay the workers so to put it bluntly they gave me the flick."

Upon meeting the silence Pan continued. "Oh and sorry Grandma but I don't think that you'll be able to see my flat because I'm moving out and going to live with Nick until I get back on my feet and find a new job."

She finally got a reaction at that and it was Trunks spewing his water out onto the table and choking on a bit that had gone down the wrong pipe. "You're mov-ing in wi-th him?!" He rasped out in a broken voice as he tried to calm his coughing.

"Yes."

"Pan, it's only been two frickin' months for crying out loud. What the hell is wrong with you?!" He growled bringing his fist to plant in the table.

"It's actually been seven months you jerk!"

"Dammit, those first months don't even count because you hadn't even ki-"

"As if that is any of your business." She spat back at him, the spoon in her hand starting to resemble something more like a corkscrew as she warped it in her hands.

"It is my damn business! After al, you're the one who practically begged me to-"

"You wanker!" She yelled throwing her plate at him where it shattered against his head. "You're the idiot who said to forget about that because it didn't matter!"

"Yeah well I didn't expect you to do this kind of thing." He snarled back as he wiped some remaining glass off his face.

"Um come on guys, cool down." Krillin tried cautiously.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled in unison, glaring at the small man to their right.

Vein popping out of her head, throbbing violently, Chi Chi stood up, emptied the contents out of the roasting dish onto her plate and smacked Pan and Trunks both across the head with it, effectively ruining the dish. "That's it you two! How dare you ruin this dinner, now you better both shut up."

Sobering up they settled with burning holes in each other with their eyes.

"Now from what I've figured, you don't have a job and need a place to stay until you get back on your feet. Why didn't you come to us?" Gohan asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Well you live to far out of the city and it would take longer to find a job."

"Then why didn't you come to me?" Bulma asked somewhat hurt. "You know I would have let you stay Panny.

Glancing at Trunks, Pan turned back to Bulma. "Well ah Nick just happened to well offer so I took him up on it."

The glance not going unnoticed by Bulma, she nodded her head. "Very well, since you don't need me for a place to stay, I'll give you a job until you find one."

"What? No Bulma that's fine, I don't need you giving me a job!"

"No buts about it, consider it punishment for not telling me about this until now."

"But Bulma-

"Shut up Pan, you're going to be working for me and that's final."

Sensing the intense glare on her face, she grumbled. "I don't want to work for you Bulma."

"That's fine, you won't be working for me, you'll be working for Trunks."

"No way, I don't want her, hell I don't even need her!" Trunks yelled incredulously as he jabbed a finger towards Pan's direction.

"Yes you do, you need a secretary."

"No I don't, I have one." He said angrily. There was no way he was hiring Pan.

"You do now; I've decided to fire her. Didn't like her anyway, too much of a brown noser."

"But mum-

"But Bulma, I haven't been a secretary since I was seventeen and that didn't go-

"No buts!" She warned as she swiftly stood up from the table and collected herself. "Well goodnight everybody, I'm going home. Thanks for the dinner Chi!" And with a blow of a kiss, she was out the door.

Well there you go!!! Hope you like, R&R please!! Bit screwed up but oh well......


End file.
